


Подарок

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В день совершеннолетия на пороге у Гало появляется необычный гость.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Подарок

– С днем рождения! Крэй Форсайт передает свои искренние поздравления!  
Лио покрепче перехватывает огромный букет, стараясь не морщиться от приторного запаха багряных роз, и улыбается как можно приветливей.  
Застывший на пороге квартиры Гало Тимос – «объект», мысленно поправляет себя Лио, – открывает рот в явном замешательстве. Он окидывает Лио с ног до головы ошалевшим взглядом, а затем стремительно заливается густой краской, сравнявшись цветом лица с букетом.  
– Пиздец, – выдыхает он сипло и наконец принимает свой веник. – То есть, я хотел сказать – спасибо! – Он сглатывает и торопливо отходит в сторону, придерживая дверь. – Я рад, честно! Просто когда Крэй говорил, что исполнит мою самую заветную мечту, я думал, он имел в виду байк.  
– Я как раз хотел вам… – начинает Лио с недоумением, но Гало хватает его за плечо и тянет в дом.  
– Но это – даже лучше!  
На лице Гало все еще ярко горит сумасшедший румянец, и Лио чувствует, как собственные щеки опаляет огнем.  
Не от смущения, нет. От злости.  
Да что это за дурак такой, в самом деле? От Гало требовалось всего лишь спуститься вниз, во двор, где и вправду ждет мотоцикл, перевязанный бантом чудовищного лазурного цвета. С благодарностью принять подарок, перекинуться парой фраз с Лио, который угрохал неделю на план по перехвату настоящего курьера. И, в зависимости от информации, которую Лио получит, спокойно отправиться домой – или вместе с Лио в лагерь Опаленных, чтобы можно было потребовать у Крэя отпустить хотя бы нескольких заключенных в обмен на Гало.  
По правде говоря, Лио очень рассчитывал на второй вариант. Конечно, перед этим стоило убедиться, действительно ли парень дорог этой сволочи: не зря же Крэй послал ему на совершеннолетие такой подарочек! А еще было бы неплохо попутно выудить из Гало сведения о Крэе и его слабостях – наверняка уже успел наотмечаться и выболтает "курьеру" что-нибудь полезное.  
Но с каждой секундой, проведенной в компании странного именинника, Лио испытывает все большее желание сбежать куда подальше.  
Он проходит в квартиру, брезгливо рассматривает раскиданные повсюду вещи, детали двигателя и качающиеся под потолком яркие шары. Обстановка так себе, как и район. Гало явно не похож на любимчика Крэя Форсайта, а мотоцикл – на типичную подачку.  
Интересно.  
– Стыд-то какой, – бормочет Гало за спиной Лио, явно не осознавая: при желании его прекрасно можно расслышать. – Как я мог так тупо спалиться? Не закрыл вкладку на компе перед его приходом?  
Лио невозмутимо расчищает место на погребенном под куртками и конспектами диване и садится, чинно сложив руки на коленях.  
– Всегда знал, Крэй – человек широких взглядов! – решительно сообщает Гало и ерошит волосы, без того торчащие во все стороны. – Он мне, кстати, жизнь спас в детстве, представляете!  
Лио сдержанно кивает, стараясь не выдать заинтересованности. Он скашивает глаза и замечает на подоконнике ряд фоторамок: Гало с приятелями, с большой лохматой собакой, Гало помладше рядом с пожарной машиной, совсем маленький – в толпе детей у ворот…  
Лио поспешно отводит взгляд. Вот как.  
Странный парень становится ему неожиданно симпатичен. Так. Самую малость.  
Гало тем временем подтаскивает стул и садится на него верхом. Подумав немного, встает, переворачивает и усаживается как положено.  
Потом снова встает.  
– Вам, наверное, надо включить музыку? – спрашивает он немного придушенно, и Лио чувствует, как собственная челюсть стремится вниз.  
– Зачем нам музыка? – так же негромко уточняет он, и на лицо Гало возвращается багрянец.  
– Ну да, – говорит он, теребя край линялой футболки. – Я просто надеялся… В смысле, думал, может, вы просто стриптизер… Но если все прям серьезно, то не вопрос. Я готов.  
Он поднимает на Лио сияющий взгляд и глухо добавляет:  
– Я правда об этом мечтал. Очень. Вы классный. Ужасно красивый. Я рад, что сделаю это с вами. В смысле, с тобой. Можно же на «ты»?  
Лио не знает, как самому определить, случился ли у тебя инфаркт, но, кажется, эта информация скоро будет неважна.  
– Ага, – говорит он и развязывает шейный платок: дышать сейчас станет нечем.  
Гало смотрит на него во все глаза, тяжело сглатывает и одним рывком стягивает футболку. Под ней он выглядит отлично, не поспоришь. Лио ловит себя на позорном желании потрогать твердый даже на вид пресс. А еще – поджечь квартиру и сбежать прямо через окно.  
Вместо этого он встает, небрежно – насколько позволяют трясущиеся руки – кидает платок на диван и шагает к Гало.  
– Крэй… Заказчик очень заботливый человек, да? – спрашивает он вкрадчиво, изо всех сил пытаясь усмирить разгорающееся внутри пламя. – Наверное, вы ему очень дороги?  
– У меня просто такое в первый раз, – говорит не сводящий с него глаз Гало, пропуская мимо ушей все вопросы, и Лио застывает как вкопанный, в который раз забывая как дышать. – Извини, – добавляет Гало торопливо. – Нервничаю как дурак. Ты правда очень красивый. Никогда таких красивых не видел. Честное слово. И давай ко мне тоже на «ты», ладно?  
Он несмело подходит ближе, кладет теплую ладонь на щеку Лио и осторожно касается его губ своими.  
Нет. Внутри не пламя. Внутри бушует пожар.  
– Ты не подумай, – объясняет Гало, отстранившись. – Первый раз – в смысле с…  
– Проституткой, – тупо произносит Лио.  
\- В смысле серьезно. До этого с парнями целовался только и так... Всякое.  
Все, абсолютно, совершенно все, что могло пойти сегодня не по плану – пошло не так.  
– А у тебя?  
– Что?  
Лио моргает, стараясь не думать о поглаживающих щеку пальцах. Когда они скользят на шею, где под кожей бешено бьется пульс, Лио не выдерживает и вздрагивает всем телом.  
– Ну, у тебя какой раз? Ты, наверное, опытный? Это круто… Слушай, ты чего такой напряженный? Я не то ляпнул, да? Ой, извини, не подумал, можешь не отвечать!  
Лио облизывает губы, вскидывает подбородок и отрезает:  
– Я не считал!  
Гало внимательно смотрит ему в глаза и, черт знает что там разглядев, выдыхает удивленно:  
– Не говори, что у тебя тоже первый.  
Гало делает шаг назад, ласковые пальцы соскальзывают с шеи, и Лио против всякой логики чувствует не облегчение, а досаду.  
– Нет, конечно. С чего ты вообще подумал…  
– Все нормально, – Гало ощутимо расслабляется. На лицо возвращается улыбка, он кладет руку на плечо Лио и легко похлопывает.  
– А я с самого начала вижу – что-то тут не так! Ладно я дерганый, но ты почему? Ну, слава богу!  
Он садится на диван и смеется:  
– Знаешь, мне правда стало легче. Я думал, готов, но на самом деле выходит – и не особо... Очень тупо будет спросить, зачем ты этим решил заняться? Ты же красивый – пиздец, это я от души! Реально только ради денег? Может, лучше было в модели или там в танцоры? Ты двигаешься… ну, как будто танцуешь! Занимался, да?  
Лио стискивает кулаки, понимая: еще немного – и он не сдержится, разнеся тут все к черту.  
– Я могу не отвечать на эти вопросы? – спрашивает он холодно, и Гало сникает, поспешно кивая.  
– Конечно. Извини. Может, пойдем, чаю попьем? Там осталась половина торта, а он знаешь, какой огромный был? В метр высотой!  
– Так уж и в метр, – фыркает Лио, но почему-то послушно идет за ним на кухню.  
План, даже самый провальный, надо довести до конца, правильно?  
Они успевают прикончить по три куска – ладно, Гало помогает Лио справиться с последним, умудряясь одновременно жевать и болтать без умолку, – когда раздается стук в дверь.  
Гало хмурится и мотает головой:  
– Не буду открывать, ну их.  
Раздается трель телефона, Гало со вздохом достает тот из кармана, и его лицо слегка вытягивается.  
– Привет, – удивленно говорит он в трубку и, быстро глянув на Лио, снова немного краснеет. – Дома. Да, подарок понравился, спасибо! В смысле успел объездить?  
Румянец расползается по скулам Гало неровными пятнами, Лио медленно поднимается из-за стола, пятясь к окну.  
– Полный бак? – брови Гало взмывают, замирая посреди лба. – Внизу стоит? Еще один подарок, что ли? Я сейчас!  
Он нажимает на «отбой» и смущенно улыбается Лио.  
– Крэй говорит, там другой подарок. Я скоро вернусь, не уходи, ладно? С тобой классно! Хочешь, в приставку поиграем потом?  
Лио молча кивает, дожидается, когда за Гало захлопнется дверь, и, закрыв лицо рукой, хохочет, пока на глазах не выступают слезы.  
– Еще увидимся, – обещает он последнему куску торта и на мгновение прижимает пальцы к горящим губам, прежде чем сигануть в окно.  
Торт был не самым вкусным, что он успел сегодня попробовать.  
А план, возможно, был вовсе не таким провальным.


End file.
